Pretty Rhythm: A New Generation!
by Hana Okita
Summary: Hoshi has never, ever thought she would be a Prism Star but one day she did! Along with the help of her two friends, Akari and Hinata, they walk on the path to become Prism Queens
1. Introduction

Hi everyone! I know that this is the first chapter and I should write a story or whatnot but I think It is better to introduce the characters first.

**The Megumi Family**

**Members: Hoshi, Ruri, Ryuchi, Kodoka**

Name: Hoshi Megumi

Age: 14

Plays Role of: Aira Harune

Gender: Girl

Hair Style/Color: A fringe like Aira's, Waist-length violet hair that is always gathering at a shoulder. (Something like Jae-Uen's hairstyle.)

Eye Color: Purple

Skin tone: Fair

Personality: She is absent-minded, and very carefree. Although she enjoys to try out new things, she gives up easily. She can make friends very quickly, and pick up new things quickly too. She hated Red Bean Paste since a young age and would throw up after eating it.

History: She lives in a normal house like normal people. Her father owns a bakery and her mother is a retired Prism Star so now her mother helps out in their bakery. Hoshi was interested in Prism Shows since she was 10 after seeing one of her mother's old Prism Shows but did not have the chance to enter due to her father's rejection.

Special Talent: Cooking

Fear: Insects

Likes: New friends, clothes, The Beach, Outdoor Activities

Dislikes: Her brother, Bossy Girls, Red bean paste, books

Signature Prism Jump: Heart Shower (It's like Stardust Shower but with hearts)

Showtime Outfit: A Light Pink Lolita dress with Pink puffy sleeves, White Knee-high Stockings with some fancy designs, Light Pink Kitten Heels with white ribbons on them and a white headband.

Hometown: Okinawa (But she lives in Tokyo now), Japan

Coach: Kika-chi, a bird.

Kodoka Megumi

Hoshi's playful 10 year-old brother, whom she always calls "Baka Kodoka".

Oka Ruri/Megumi Ruri

Hoshi's mother, a Prism Star who retired after marrying Hoshi's father. She now works in a Bakery.

Megumi Ryuchi

Hoshi's father, the owner of a bakery.

**The Kazuno Family**

**Members: Akari, Hinata, Sachiko Maiko, Taro**

Name: Akari Kazuno

Age: 14

Plays Role of: Rizumu Amamiya

Gender: Girl

Hair Style/Color: Shoulder-length Magenta hair with parted bangs.

Eye Color: Baby Pink.

Skin tone: Fair.

Personality: Akari is Shy and Timid and is always seen with Kira. Her personality changes when she sees cute animals. She will instantly turn into a fearless girl who will do almost anything to hug an animal. She gets over-excited when she sees animals with furry or fuzzy skin and will have the urge to hug them. She would go back to her shy character after being rejected from hugging animals.

History: She is from a rich family, and is Hinata's twin sister. Even though they both are twins, their personality is different. Akari learned music instruments since she was young, and she is talented in musical instruments. The strange thing about her is her cooking skills are horrible. She can blow up the whole kitchen with her horrible cooking. She enjoys playing the violin with Hinata in her spare time.

Special Talent: Singing

Fear: Dark

Likes: Furry or Fuzzy animals, cute ornaments, Musical instruments, Sunshine.

Dislikes: Dark, Being Left Out

Signature Prism Jump: Doki Doki Splash (It's like Heartful Splash but in th end Akari blushes and puts her hands on top of her chest.)

Showtime Outfit: A orange sleeveless one-piece dress, orange ribbons with white ribbons on top of it, orange Mary Jane shoes.

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Coach: Chika-chi, a dog.

Name: Hinata Kazuno

Age: 14

Plays Role of: Mion Takamine

Gender: Girl

Hair Style/Color: Long Flowing Dark brown hair, Side swept bangs.

Eye Color: A Pretty Shade of Blue.

Skin tone: A Pale White.

Personality: Hinata is more mature than the 2, Unlike Akari, she dislikes Sunshine because she doesn't want to tan her skin color. She knows how to play the cello very well and is always seen with Kira. She also has a Tsundre personality, and is not good in expressing her feelings. She is actually worried about all her friends but tries her best not to show it.

History: She is also from a rich family and is Akari's twin. She also learned music instruments and is always seen playing the cello while Akari plays the violin together. She is known as "The Ice Queen" because of her Icy Personality. She enjoys reading books in her spare time and practices dancing and singing lessons with Akari. She always gets the first place in anything. She is scared of haunted houses and heights.

Special Talent: Dancing

Fear: The Entire Horror Category, Heights

Likes: Reading, Singing, Dancing And Musical Instruments

Dislikes: Sunshine

Signature Prism Jump: Angel Wing Kisses (Wings emerges from Hinata's back, and she blows out kisses shaped in hearts)

Showtime Outfit: A purple sleeveless short maxi dress with puffy ends, purple fingerless gloves, a purple ribbon resembling a headband, purple long boots.

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Coach: Mayu-chi, a panda

Sachiko Maiko

The twins' mother, an experienced pianist who doesn't look like she has twins at all.

Kazuno Taro

The twins' father, an elementary school teacher.

**Okay guys I am now done with the Introductions but maybe there will be some new characters later on. Bye Bye!  
**


	2. Eh? Me, A Prism Star!

**Hello guys, Hana-chan here!**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys will like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Summary: Hoshi has never, never ever think she will become a Prism Star, but one day she did! Along with her two friends, Akari and Hinata, they walk on the road to become Prism Stars.

_Chapter 1: Huh? Me, A Prism Star?!_

I woke up and brushed my Violet hair. ''Well, it's a new day and you have to wake up even if you don't want to, right?'' I convinced myself.

''Hoshi! Wake up! Time for breakfast!''

''Coming!''

I walked down the stairs and fell.

I tumbled down the stairs.

''Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!''

''Mom, Hoshi fell down again!'' My annoying younger brother Kodoka said.

''Shut Up!'' I shouted at him.

Kodoka pulled a face at me. Oh, why is he so annoying? I never will understand boys.

''Breakfast served!'' My mother Ruri, the legendary Prism Star said.

Breakfast was tamagoyaki (Rolled omelet) and stew.

''Ikadakimasu!''

I chomped down my tamagoyaki.

" If you keep chomping down everything like a pig, you'll get fatter and fatter!'' Kodoka said with a smirk.

''Shut Up-wait… what do you mean like a pig? And fatter and fatter?!''

''Nothing! You know!'' Kodoka said while sticking out a tongue to me.

" Argh!"

"Ok, Ok! You two, stop! And Hoshi, go to the grocery store and buy some fruits for me please."

"Hai." I said. Before going out, I did not forget to stick out a tongue to Kodoka. He pulled a face to me.

After buying the fruits mama wanted, I passed by a shop called Prism Stone.

"Wah, Kawaii!" I shouted.

I pictured myself as a Prism Star wearing those clothes.

A man saw it and said "She could become a…"

I jumped.

"Star!"

The man pulled my hand and said, "Little girl follow me!"

"Hoi, wait! Mama told me not to follow strangers! Tell me your name first!"

"I'm Takagiwa Jun."

"…."

"Well, than tell me where you want to take me to?"

"You'll know later."

"…" I admit defeat. This Jun person is too powerful. I lose.

"Why is Jun taking so long…" A woman with short brown hair muttered.

"Miss President!"

The woman looked behind.

"Oh Jun! Did you find Hinata yet…"

"Let this girl do the show."

The woman looked at me sternly.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Oh ,I'm Megumi Hoshi, 14 Years Old!"

"Will you do the show?"

"Oh Sure Wait… What show?"

"The Prism Show."

"EH?!"

**What do you guys think? Please review!**


	3. My First Prism Show

**Hello again! I posted this chapter because I don't actually have time to update every week or whatnot so here it is! ENJOY!**

_"Will you do the show?"_

_"Oh Sure Wait… What show?"_

_"The Prism Show."_

_"EH?!"_

Chapter 2: My First Prism Show

"Me? Are you talking about me?" I said nervously while turning my head around.

"Who else I can be talking about?" The woman said while tilting her head to one side.

"…."

"Just go girl, you'll shine on the stage!" Jun said with a sparkle on his mouth.

"But I don't have a Prism Stone…."

"Here." Jun gave me a grey Prism Stone.

"_So This Is a Prism Stone…."_ I thought to myself.

"Now go, You will be alone from now onwards."

"U..Un."

A door opened and light shined from it.

"Welcome to the Prism World!" A brown haired girl with red glasses said.

"May I have your Prism Stones?"

"Hai.. Here…." I gave her the grey Prism Stone Jun gave me.

"Ok! Here we go…!" She pressed a button.

I changed to my Prism Clothes.

I know I'm not in my casual clothes anymore…

I opened my eyes.

"_Wow… Kawaii…" _

I was in a Light Pink Lolita dress with Pink puffy sleeves, White Knee-high Stockings with some fancy designs, Light Pink Kitten Heels with white ribbons on them and a white headband.

I looked at myself. I can't believe I'm in such cute clothes.

"Now go, the audiences are waiting for you!" The girl whose name was Akai Mega-Nee, said to me with a big smile.

"Hai!"

I skated on the stage. I learned how to skate when I was young, so this might be okay.

I took a big breath and closed my eyes.

**Let's dance together, go for it! Go for it!**

**Do you wanna dance with me?**

**sora no iro to haru no kaori**

**mazetemireba koi no yokan**

**te wo nobaseba todoku kyori ni**

**mirai sugu soba ni aru…**

I skated on the Ice.

"Hoshi! Do a Prism Jump!" Jun shouted from above.

"_I can do this!"_

I jumped.

"Heart Shower!"

The crowd cheered for me.

"I… I did it! I did a Prism Jump!"

"Hmph. Just another Prism Star." A girl muttered to herself.

As I went back to see Jun and the woman, I caught a glimpse of a girl. She eyed me fiercely and walked away.

I went back to Jun and the woman who was the president of Pretty Top, a school for Prism Stars.

"Hoshi, you were amazing! Do you want to join Pretty Top?" The president said with money signs in her eyes.

"O..Okay…"

"Sister, is that all you think about…?" Jun muttered.

**~At Pretty Top~**

"Here." Jun gave me some things.

'A re? What is this?"

"This is a Prism Stone Trunk. You put the stones you obtain here and carry them around." Jun said, holding a trunk.

"It also includes the Music Heart, which helps you remember dance music," He continued, holding a heart shaped MP3 with headphones on it.

"And the pass card that only scholarship students can get." He said, holding a card with the word "Pretty Top School".

"Eh? I'm a scholarship student?"

"Hai. I recruited you so you're counted a scholarship student."

"Ahahaha.." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm going to give you your mascot and you can start your lessons tomorrow."

"Hai."

I went into a room, which the lights were not switched on. I saw a tall black figure.

"Ah… So you're the new student eh? Hoshi-chan, correct?"

"Hai! I'm Hoshi Megumi, Please take care of me!" I said nervously while bowing.

"Eh?" I looked up.

"You… You're my coach right?"

The lights suddenly switched on.

"Who could you be talking to?" A penguin blue hair piped up.

I fell down in surprise.

"The…. The soft toy spoke?"

"What SOFT TOY? I'm A Penguin!" The Penguin Shouted.

"Then… Who is that guy?" I pointed to a man with big muscles.

"Him? He is Yamada. Say hello, Yamada." The penguin said.

"Yamada-desu." Yamada said.

"So… You're my coach right?"

"Me? No No No No…" He said while shaking his index finger.

"This is your mascot!" He shouted while throwing another soft toy at me.

"This…" I looked down but quickly looked up again.

"Eh? He is gone…." I looked around the now empty room.

"Hello,Kika-chi desu!" the bird in my hands said.

"Oh…Hi Kika-chi.."

"Eh? You're not surprised or anything?" Kika-chi asked confusedly.

"Well… after that penguin came out, I thought something like this will…"

"THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO COME AFTER PENGIE-SENSEI AND YAMADA-SAN!" Kika-chan screeched.

"Eh? Pengie-Sensei? Is that the Penguin's name?"

"Yes. Pengie-Sensei is the head teacher of this school."

"Ahh… So that was his name eh? Pengie-Sensei…."

"Ma, Let's stop talking about those rubbish. I believe Jun gave you everything right?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, I will teach you some basics first and we'll start our lesson tomorrow!"

"EH?! So fast?"

**Hana-chan: It seems that Hoshi-chan managed to pull off a Prism Jump and entered Pretty Top! She even met Yamada-san and a soft toy…**

**Pengie-Sensei and Yamada-san: (Pengie-sensei) I'm not a soft toy! I'm a penguin, a elegant penguin! (Yamada-san) Yamada-desu.**

**Hana-chan: Ma, well, what will happen next? Next chapter: Lessons!**

**I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE LATE BUT I DON'T OWN PRETTY RHYTHM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **


	4. Lessons!

**I do not own Pretty Rhythm or any of the characters!**

**Hello minna! Here is chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4: Lessons!**

_"Ok, I will teach you some basics first and we'll start our lesson tomorrow!"_

_"EH?! So fast?"_

"Ne, Kika-chi."

"Hai Hoshi."

"W…What are we doing?"

We were standing in front of a busy road.

"Can't you see? We are observing cars." Kika-chi said while not taking her eyes of the roaring cars.

"Why are we observing cars..?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that." Kika-chi said while putting a hand on her hip and finally turning to look at me.

"Well, we are not exactly observing cars. We're supposed to cross the road."

"…."There was three dots coming from above the screen.

"Then why didn't you say so? Let's go." I said while pulling Kika-chi away.

"Hey! Hey! Hoshi! Where are you going?"

"Crossing the road! This is the proper way we do it without getting hurt." I said while looking like a professional.

"No! No! This is your lesson!"

"Eh?"

"You ARE supposed to cross the road without getting hurt!"

"WHAT?!" I said while putting my hands on my face and screaming like a maniac.

"Yes, My dear Hoshi, This IS your lesson."

"Kika-chi."

"Yes Hoshi?"

"Do you want Me to DIE?!" I said while my mouth became oval-shaped.

"Of course not, you are my student after all."

"Then why ask me to cross this busy road? Without getting hurt? I might as well die!"

"This is a lesson, Hoshi. How many times you want me to say that?"

"Then what is this lesson for?" I said while getting more and more confused by the minute.

"This lesson is to make you focused, and it can help you turn and keep your balance!"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, stop talking and let's start the lesson!" Kika-chi said while pushing me to the road.

"I ya! I ya! I'm too young to die!"

"You're not going to die Hoshi! You're not!"

"NOOOO!" I said shouting even louder.

People around us started to look at the too of us.

"Wait!" I said while pulling my leg back.

"What?"

"Ok, I want to tell you that, if I die, please tell my parents that-" I said quickly but Kika-chi interrupted me.

"Like I said, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE! Now, quit the nonsense and let's HIT IT!"

"NOOO!" I shouted again.

"Quit it!"

"Now go!" Kika-chi said while giving me a big hard push.

"AHHHH!"

I was soon standing in the middle of the road.

"_OK, Focus, Focus, And Focus!"_

I opened my eyes.

"Go straight, turn left, turn right and over to the top!" I muttered to myself.

"Straight, left, right, over to the top!"

"Go Hoshi!"

"AHAA!" I shouted as I was on the other side of the road.

"Good Job Hoshi! I told you so!" Kika-chi said while flying over to me.

"What did you tell me?" Kika-chi landed on my shoulder.

"That you won't die! But Hoshi, where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?"

"That strange method you used to cross the road."

"Ah, that. My mother told me that."

"Oh… I see. Well let's go!"

"Go? Again? Where?"

"There!" Kika-chi said while pointing to a bigger and busier road.

"WHAT?"

**~At Hoshi's House~**

"AHHH! We're finally done! Thanks to Kika-chi, I took 5 hours to get home!" I said while tossing myself to my bed.

"How many hours do you usually take to get home?" Kika-chi questioned me.

"20 minutes train journey."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yep."

"Anyway do you know how to go to Pretty Top?"

"Of course. Why bother to ask?"

"Because we are going there for lessons everyday you know."

"EH?!"

"Now only you realized that?!"

"In a Way, Yes, I just did!"

"_This girl really is..._" Kika-chi thought to herself while face palming herself.

"Kika-chi! Did I do something wrong?"

"Why bother to ask?"

"Because you were face-palming yourself a while ago!"

"Problem Hoshi?"

"Eh?"

The scene blacked out slowly.

**~The next day at Pretty Top~**

"Hoshi,"

"Yes Kika-chi?"

"Even though I am your mascot, you will need some more serious and more experienced trainer."

"What's wrong about you teaching me?"

"You don't really get it do you?"

"?"

"I am a bird, and birds can't dance."

'Mmph!" I tried not to laugh.

"What happened Hoshi-chan?"

'No! No! I think I ate something wrong last night or something..?"

"Hmm? Really?" Kika-chi said getting bigger and bigger.

"Well I don't feel like wasting time at the moment so let's continue our conversation."

"Ok…. Please continue then."

"Since you are a new student, I need someone more experienced and more skilled to teach you. I'm just a normal mascot that can only train you."

"So… Who is my teacher? Is it Pengie-sensei and Yamada-san again?"

"Of course not! So, here are your teachers!"

A door opened and it was light and it had a lot of light in it.

**Hana-chan: Hoshi had her first lesson with her new-found mascot,Kika-chi! Who will be her teacher? **

**Next chapter: Teachers!**


	5. Teachers!

**I never updated for a long time, right? So sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story except for my OCs.**

**Chapter 5: Teachers!**

**A/N: This chapter will be written in Normal POV, not Hoshi's POV.**

Three people stood at the entrance. The first one was a blonde, the second one a redhead and the third one an orange colored hair girl.

"You're Hoshi Megumi, right?" The redhead said while smiling.

"Erm…Yes?" Hoshi practically asked herself.

"We're MARs, and we're your tutors." The blonde said.

"I'm Mion." The Blonde said.

"I'm Aira." The redhead said.

"And I'm Rizumu." The orange colored hair girl said.

"Together we become MARs!" They all said in unison.

"I'm Hoshi Megumi, a amateur Prism Star, yorushiku onegaishimasu!" Hoshi said while bowing.

"Before we start, you're going to get a partner." Rizumu said, looking over to the President.

"Yes. Her name is Akari Kazuno." The President nodded her head.

"Jun."

"Hai, Sachou."

"Call Akari over."

"Got it." Jun walked out of the room.

"Okay, now, I'll be giving you vocal lessons. Aira will give you fashion lessons, where you'll learn how to coordinate the Prism Stones. Lastly, Rizumu will be teaching you how to dance." Mion said, looking at a piece of paper.

"O-oh."

"Sachou, Akari is here." Jun announced as he flung open the door.

"O-ohayou Gozaimasu! Akari Kazuno desu, yorushiku onegaishimasu, H-Hoshi C-chan!"

A girl with shoulder length magenta hair stood at the entrance, backing away from Jun.

"Hello, are you my partner?" Hoshi asked.

"Y-yes! I am!"

"Yay! Let's go to practice!" Rizumu cried, pulling Hoshi and Akari to the lesson room. Aira and Mion padded slowly behind her.

"Are you sure it's ok to pair them up? Akari was with Hinata." The president asked Jun, sighing.

"Hinata is away, right? I can sense that those two will be good together." Jun replied, looking at the sky.

"It better be the right choice…" President said, shuffling through some papers and pulling out a certain one.

"Akari and Hinata. Known as 'The sisters'." President read the paper. "Pulling Akari away from Hinata may be the wrong choice…"

"Believe me, Miss President. Look what happened to MARS."

"But none of them were in a group…"

"Miss President-"

"Okay, okay." President said, pulling her glasses off. "I will let them be partners. Inform Hinata."

"Ok, Sachou."

"Do you want to start with vocal lessons, fashion lessons or dance lessons?" Aira asked.

"Erm… Anything will be fine!"

"How about Vocal lessons?" Akari asked quietly.

"Good idea!" Hoshi beamed at Akari causing her to blush.

"Okay, then, follow me." Mion said, picking up some files.

"You both can practice without me." She said to Aira and Rizumu who replied a cheery 'ok'.

"Here." Mion said, giving them each a file.

"They're music sheets. You'll need them."

Akari flipped through the pages as Hoshi looked at Mion weirdly.

"What?"

"I…" Hoshi said, looking down. "Don't know music."

"What?" Mion looked over at Akari. "You know music, right?"

"Y-yes…" Was the reply.

"Teach her, okay?"

"Um… okay…"

**~Jun and Hinata's conversation~**

"Huh?! You're separating me from my SISTER?!"

"Relax. You're over seas, so-"

"NO! NO! I'll never separate with my sister! She's so weak, and…" Hinata's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, Hoshi will never hurt her." Jun said in a soothing tone.

"But-"

"Jun, pass me the phone." President said.

"Hai." Jun gave the phone to President.

"I know how you feel, Hinata. It's just for a while, okay?"

"No! I'll never allow it!"

"Hinata…"

"If you're going to hand my sister over to that newbie, let me speak to the girl."

"Okay."

**~Vocal Lessons~**

"Oh my! I'm so tired…" Hoshi said while taking a big gulp of water.

_I wonder how Hinata Nee Chan is doing…_ Akari wiped her face with her towel.

Mion looked at her watch and said, "Class is dismissed, you two."

Hoshi opened her mouth to say something, but the door flung open revealing Jun standing there.

"Hoshi, Please go to the President's office."

"Oh…Okay." Hoshi said before running to the President's office.

"What's wrong, Jun?" Mion asked.

"We informed Hinata about the news. The one that Akari is paired up with Hoshi."

"So?"

"Hinata got angry and requested to talk to Hoshi."

"Onee-chan did?" Akari asked, standing up.

"Yes, Akari."

"Can I speak to her too?"

"Um…okay."

**Yahoo! End of Chapter 5! **

**Thank you, Innocent and Sweet for reviewing and the other 2 for following! Maybe I'll bring you along to search for my dream world of happiness and sunshine and a bunch of stuff! (Profile for reference)** **Along with my unicorn and Nyan Cat and Bestina!**

**Review!**


	6. Surprise?

**Hello again! I decided to write this chapter as my father has gone out to meet his friend~ He, he, he…**

Chapter 6: Surprise?

**~Hoshi and Hinata quarrelling over the phone~**

"I told you, I'm no dangerous person!" Hoshi practically screamed over the phone.

"Everyone would say that! Do you think that I'll believe you?" Hinata retorted.

"I-" As Hoshi opened her mouth to say something, Akari stormed into the room and snatched the phone from Hoshi. "Sorry" She mouthed to Hoshi.

"Onee Chan, Hoshi Chan is a nice person! She's very…" Akari paused to look over at Hoshi. "…Sociable!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! You can ask Asechi President or Jun San if you like!"

"Then… pass the phone to her, please." Akari handed the phone to Hoshi.

"H-hello? If you're going to scream at me again, I think I'd rather not talk…" Hoshi muttered.

"About the yelling, I'm sorry. But," Hinata said.

"There's more?"

"If you dare to hurt my sister I'll kill you!" Hinata shouted into the phone.

"How will you know whether I'll hurt her or not?"

"Easy. I'll ask Akari's roommate to check on her. Beware, that girl's weird." And with that, she hanged up.

"Hello? Hello?" Hoshi handed the phone to Jun and plopped down to a nearby chair. "A roommate? A WEIRD roommate?"

Akari nearby looked at Hoshi confusedly. "Roommate?" Then her confused look turned into a scared look. "Could it be…"

The door slammed open at that time, and a girl stormed into the room.

"I was playing games with Chizuko and you ask me to come here?" She muttered to herself angrily. Then she spotted Hoshi.

"Oh, Hoshi. Hiya." She greeted after turning around. "Where's Akari…?"

"I'm here." Akari said, stepping forward.

"Hello, Akari! So… I suppose that you both talked to Hinata?" She asked, pointing at Hoshi and Akari.

"How did you know?" Hoshi asked.

"Of course I'll know. She sounded angry anyways." She said crossing her arms.

"So… what did Hinata want me to do?" The girl asked.

"She asked you to check on Hoshi?" Akari answered, tapping her chin.

"Ooh~ But I'm weird."

"Hinata said that too." Hoshi piped up.

"Don't you think you should introduce yourself?" Asechi President asked.

"Of course~" She stood up and brushed her arms.

"My name is Hana, and I enjoy yodeling! I-"

"You enjoy yodeling?" Hoshi interrupted.

"She always yodel at home…." Akari muttered.

"…I dance when I'm alone, I'm a sadist…"

"You're a sadist?" Hoshi interrupted again.

"She's a sadist in a way…" Akari muttered.

"I-"

"Hana Chan, that's enough." Asechi President said.

"Aww, don't be such a party pooper, President!" Hana whined.

"We're not even at a party…." Akari muttered.

"Anyways!" Hana cried, flinging her arms. "It's time to buy cakes!"

"What? Cakes? Why?" Hoshi asked.

"I thought I mentioned it. I'm a cake lover!"

"That's the weirdest part of her…" Akari muttered again.

"Come, Hoshi Chan! Let's buy My Cakes!" Hana said, pulling Hoshi's arm.

"No! I mean, where are we going?" Hoshi asked.

"The cake store…" Akari said.

"Yes! The one closest to our house! Then we can bring dear Hoshi here to our house!"

**And so weird Hana ends the chapter~**

**Thank you BooBearPurpleHead for reviewing!**


	7. Chizuko, Morocco and Tickets

**Here we start again with Chapter 7~**

**Thanks to Sakurazero 107 for following and being the first one to favorite my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm! **

Chapter 7: Chizuko, Morocco and Tickets

**~In a cake store~**

"Welcome to Cake Corner, may I help you?" A smiling waitress asked them.

"Um, I would like a strawberry shortcake," Hana turned to Akari.

"Err… Coffee for me, please!" The waitress typed some stuff **(A/N: They always do that at stores: D) **turned to Hoshi.

"How about you, miss?"

"Err… Blueberry?"

The three walked out of the store with Hana holding a cake box happily.

"So now we have bought our lovely cakes, let's go to m- wait, our house!" Hana said cheerfully before running off.

"Mou…where is that girl? How can she run off in the middle of a game?" A girl with coral colored hair muttered before banging into Hoshi and Akari.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry-" She peered at Akari. "Akari?"

"Hello, Chizuko San…" Akari said, bowing down.

"Ah, just the right person! Where's Hana?" Chizuko asked while turning her head around.

"She ran off…"

"She did? I can't believe the nerve of that girl… Let me guess…" Chizuko tapped her chin. "Cakes?"

"Yes…She went off buying cakes…"

As Chizuko opened her mouth to say something, she spotted Hoshi.

"Oh! You're…" She squinted her eyes, trying to remember. "Oh! Hoshi Megumi, yes?"

"Yes, I'm Hoshi."

"You're that amateur Prism Star! My name is Chizuko Motoko, but you can just call me Toko!" Chizuko said smiling.

"Um… Chizuko San, now that you're here, why not come to my house with us? You can see Hana Chan too."

"Oh, can I? Thank you so much!" Chizuko beamed.

"Mou, what took you so long?" Hana asked crossly.

"Go men ne, we saw Chizuko San on the way here."

"Chizuko? Oh! Morocco! Hello, Morocco! Welcome to my humble home. We don't have enough chairs though." Hana frowned a little. "You can sit on the floor or stand, then."

"Is that how you treat your friend?" Chizuko shouted, making Hana hide behind Akari.

"Chill, Morocco! Chill, Chill! Chill, Cool Dude! Chill-"

"Just get me a chair already!"

"Okay, okay! Chill, Chill…" Hana scurried into a room.

"Are you fine, Chizuko San? Do you need water?" Akari asked nervously.

"Water will do, thanks." Chizuko said, smiling at Akari.

"Got it!" Akari ran into the kitchen.

Hoshi looked at Chizuko curiously. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Me? I'm a Prism Star, too." Hana came, pulling an armchair with her.

"Here!" She pushed it to a corner. "Are you okay now? Cooled down already?" Hana asked, cautiously taking some steps behind.

"I'm good." Hana sighed. "That's good."

Akari came out, holding a small glass of water. "Here, Chizuko San!"

"Thanks, Akari." Chizuko smiled at her, and turned back to Hana, who seated herself in one of the sofas.

"Hana, why did you quit out of the game we're playing?"

"Sorry! Sorry! You see, Hinata called, and then…"

"I don't care! We were going to…" She paused to peer at Hana.

"What were we doing again?"

"Err… We were going to bomb up the area?"

"Yeah… that was what we were doing."

"Never mind that, I have a Prism Show tomorrow, you can bring your friends over." She said, handing Hana three tickets.

"Yay! Morocco's limited tickets! I'm going to sell them!" Chizuko glared at Hana. "Okay, Morocco. Okay, okay…"

"Eh, there're three tickets!" Akari said, beaming largely at the tickets Hana held in her hand. Akari swiftly snatched it over.

"Akari! I didn't see Morocco's tickets yet! Give it back!"

"Okay, okay." Akari handed one to Hoshi and one to Hana who looked at it greedily.

"Morocco's tickets! Woo hoo!" Hana started to dance in her chair.

"Make sure to come tomorrow, okay?" Chizuko said smiling before turning to the door.

"Bye Morocco!" They all shouted.

"Oh! I almost had forgotten." Hana took out three plates and three sets of cutlery. She opened the cake box.

"Here's Akari's cake… Hoshi's… And mine!" She exclaimed before placing the cakes on the plates.

"Ikadakimasu!" They all said in unison before eating.

**End of chapter!**

**Chizuko: Why do you call me Morocco? **

**Hana: It popped into my head~**

**Hoshi: Chizuko San must be the first Prism Star I've seen before who plays games…**

**Akari: Am I supposed to say something too?**

**Hana: No~ **

**Chizuko: The next chapter will be about my Prism Show!**

**Hoshi: I doubt it that Hana will even write it…**

**Akari: *Covering ears***

**Hana: *Yodeling* Yodel-lee-ee-hoo!**

**Chizuko and Hoshi: *sigh***

**Review for a special cookie!**

***Gives special cookie to InnocentandSweet & BooBearPurpleHead***


	8. How about Unicorn Video Games?

**Hello guys! We are finally with Chapter 8! Woohoo! Thanks to SakurianaHime (Did I spell it correctly?) for being the 2****nd**** one to favorite my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm in any way.**

Chapter 8: How about Unicorn Video Games?

"Boom! Boom! Taste my rainbow powers!" Hana said as she began pumping her fist in the air.

Hoshi paused the game in frustration. "What's this game about, Hana? Was this the one you were playing with Chizuko San?"

"No. That game is another one."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"This game is about unicorns!"

"Do you have a obsession for unicorns Hana?"

"No! I mean, maybe yes?" (Hey, I like Nyan Cat too, okay?)

"Let's continue the game." Hana pressed a button and the music started playing again.

"Let's go wake Akari up." Hoshi said, pointing at Akari.

"Good idea Hana." Hoshi poked Akari, making her stir up.

"Yes?" She looked at Hoshi, her eyes half open.

"Hello Akari Kazuno. We beg your pardon but you really need to wake up. Your sister Hinata Kazuno the monster is now on the phone. I give you 10 seconds to wake up." Hana said in a serious voice. "10…. 9…. 8…."

"Onee Chan? Does she want to talk to me? Is it urgent?" Akari said in a sleepy tone.

"No? If I say it's urgent will you wake up?" Hana asked.

"Yes."

"Then it's URGENT! She's screaming angry! Go and answer it!" Hana screamed.

"No." Akari went back to sleep. Then Hana muttered something that made Akari shoot up. "Really?"

"Come on Akari! Let's play video games together!" Hoshi said, giving Akari a controller.

"Oh…Okay…." Akari took the controller.

"Let's start!" Hana shouted.

- Page Break? -

"Shoot!" A pink beam shot across the screen.

"As expected from Hoshi Megumi." Hana nodded her head thoughtfully. "But you'll never beat me!"

"Hana Chan! You're killing me!" Akari shouted.

"Let's kill her Akari." Hoshi said, grinning horribly.

"Hoshi Chan, don't grin like that! You're almost like Hana Chan now!"

"Hey! I don't grin! I smirk!" Hana retorted.

"It's all the same!"

"Die." Hoshi pressed a button, making Akari lose.

"Hoshi Chan! You said you'd kill Hana Chan first!"

"The world is full of lies."

"Good Job Akari!" Hana said, giving Akari the thumbs up.

"Eh? What have I done?"

"Nay, I just felt like saying that."

"Aw, Hoshi, you should build up your rainbow powers! Look at your rainbow beam! It's pink!" Hana said.

"So?"

"Pink is not a color in the rainbow!"

"My rainbow beam is green in color!" Akari piped up.

"Mine is RAINBOW colored!"

"How long have you been playing actually Hana?" Hoshi asked.

"Close to a year." Hana said, giving Hoshi the 'peace' sign.

"How about Akari?"

"9 months." Akari answered before Hana could.

"That's why hers is green!"

"Let's just continue!"

**Why do I feel that this whole chapter is about Unicorns and rainbows? (Oh and Nyan Cat) Anyways, please review!**

**PS: I know, this chapter is stupid in a way. Please don't say it SUCKS or something…. It'll hurt my fragile feelings!**


	9. The Prism Show

**Hey guys! Hana Chan is back! You know what, I missed you guys so much! *Hugs everyone***

**Hoshi: Hana, hey, Hana!**

**Hana: Yeeesss? **

**Hoshi: No one reviewed, you know.**

**Hana: NOOOO! You crushed my hopes!**

**Hoshi: Face it! This is Life!**

**Hana: That's my line Hoshi! **

**Hoshi: Meh you didn't create it did you?**

**Hana: Pfftt I did. There's a surprise-**

**Hoshi: Surprise?**

**Hana: -at the end of this story! Please go and read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm. I own my OCs only.**

::::::::::::::

Chapter 9: The Prism Show

"Hoshi! Quick! We're going to be late!" Hana shouted as she ran to the tall building where Chizuko held her Prism Show.

"Why are we running so hard? It's 30 minutes early!" Hoshi panted.

"Don't you understand? We have to see Chizuko!"

"Why?"

"It's a Hana tradition! I do that every time!"

"She'd think you're a nuisance Hana! At least go alone!"

"NO! Chizuko will probably say something like," Hana looked behind. "_Where's your new friend, Hana? You're so mean, not bringing her over._ I can see it now!"

"How about Akari? Why don't you bring her TOO?"

"Because she have to buy us drinks!"

"They allow drinks in there? That's like, the weirdest thing I've ever heard, Hana!"

The two stopped running as they reached the building. Hana handed the guard (or whatever the person is called) their tickets.

"To the right." The guard pointed to a room.

"Hey guys." Chizuko greeted coolly.

"Hoi! After all the energy we wasted to run here, you simply greet us with a '_Hey guys'_ ?" Hana screamed.

"It's your fault that we had to run here!" Hoshi poked Hana's shoulder.

"Yowch! That hurts, Megumi!"

"You two, the show is starting soon, you better get seated soon."

"Naw okay." Hana pouted and walked away with Hoshi angrily whispering behind her.

"See? This is why I asked you to come alone! I knew it this will happen!"

"This is Life, Dude. It's okay to exercise once in a while." Hana shrugged and continued walking.

"I'm really going to kill you Hana." Hoshi said as a menacing aura surrounded her.

"Oh my gosh. Hoshi is angry. Run people." Hana smirked.

"No, I'm serious." Hoshi cracked her knuckles.

"Ohohoho you wanna fight? Bring it on!" Hana said as she too cracked her knuckles.

"What makes you think that you can fight?"

"_Attention to all audiences, the Prism Show is starting soon. Please get seated."_ A woman said through a loudspeaker.

"We'll fight next time!"

: : : :

"Where were you?" Akari whispered as Hana and Hoshi seated themselves.

"Settling some _business._" Hoshi said, eying Hana as she said the word _business_.

"Huh? Business? What business?" Hoshi laughed at Akari's confused face.

"It's nothing."

: : : :

"Chizuko! Chizuko! Chizuko!" The crowd cheered as Chizuko appeared on the stage.

"Everyone! Thanks for coming to my show!" The crowd cheered.

"This means a lot to me, do you know that?"

"Chizuko Sama!" A girl squealed beside Hoshi.

: : : :

Chizuko sang the first few verses of her new song.

"Chizuko!" The crowd cheered for her.

Chizuko skated and jumped. "Rainbow Splash!"

She continued skating, twirling before jumping again.

"Number two," Chizuko said.

Several blue (I guess blue is the color of pop, is it?) colored hearts surrounded her and Chizuko randomly punched one heart.

"Poppin' hearts of Love!"

Chizuko did an axel spin and jumped, star aura surrounding her.

"Number three," Chizuko shouted.

Musical notes surrounded Chizuko and she sat on one blue note.

"Happy Musical World! Watashi no Sekai!"

Chizuko smiled at the audience that was cheering for her.

"Thank you!"

: : : :

"That was quite a show right?" Akari said after the Prism Show ended.

"Yea… Hey, let's go and visit her!" Hoshi said.

"She may be quite busy, but I want to go."

"Count me in!"

**~ In Chizuko's waiting room~**

"Is it me or you plainly like to come into this room?"

"Come on, Chizuko, don't be such a meanie."

"Promise me you'll play a game."

"Ohohoho the Prism Star Chizuko or known to all as Toko wants to play video games with m-" Chizuko glared at Hana.

"Fine…"

"Nee, Chizuko San! You're Prism Show was awesome just now!" Hoshi said, pushing Hana away.

"Yeah! It was supreme!" Akari said.

"Oh really? Thanks guys…" Chizuko said smiling.

"Do you want to come to my Prism Show next time?"

"Yes! We want to!" Akari and Hoshi said together.

"Next time, okay?" Chizuko continued smiling.

"Pfft, you're quite idle for a Prism Star. People like MARs or Serenon with Kaname or Callings have their schedule booked fully from day to night. They have Prism Shows everyday. Th-" Hana was cut off by a death glare from Chizuko.

"I'm going to MARs' Prism Show tomorrow. Want to follow?" Chizuko asked the three.

"I'm in!" Hoshi said, raising her hand highly in the air.

"Me too!" Akari shouted, following Hoshi's example.

"Ditto." Hana said.

"Hana you'll have to play video games OR buy me a new one. Choose. For the other two," Chizuko smiled at both of them. "Of course you can come!"

"Why am I the only one who's treated with unfair treatment?"

**Hello guys! This chappie has ended for now, sowwy. T_T **

**I'll give you guys a good news!**

**Hoshi: good news? **

**Pfft shut up Hoshi. *death glare***

**YOU GUYS CAN CREATE OCs! How's that? :D**

**Hoshi: No one will do it any way hahaha**

**Tch whatever.**

**Hoshi: Look what happened to your forum. No one cares! **

**So what? Anyways, guys, you can post your OC like this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Personality:**

**Hobby:**

**Birth date:**

**Signature Prism Jump:**

**Character Song:**

**Character Outfits:**

**And there you go! All the readers out there, please at least review! You know this means a lot to me…**

**Hoshi: This is Almost like your forum! **

**You said **_Almost_**. Nyahahaha**

**Anyways, guys, please review okay? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hoshi: You know perfectly well what will happen.**

**Naw I asked you to shut your big mouth before.**

**Review okay?**

_Fun fact: Did you realize that Hoshi's mascot Kika-chi is not in the story for a LOONGG time? I did :D_


	10. Our First Prism Show, Together!

**Before we start this story, I want to ask the two reviewers (forgot your names, sorry): Is your character's style Cool or Athletic?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm.**

Chapter 10: Our first Prism Show, together!

"Good news, girls!" The president announced as she burst into the room.

"Yes, Asechi President?" Akari and Hoshi looked up from their break.

"You both get to perform together!" President looked at them, her eyes sparkling.

"Where? Is Hinata Onee Chan coming?" Akari asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"At the Prism Venue. Sorry, Akari, she's in a different country." Hoshi took a peek at Akari's crestfallen face, then at President.

"Can't she manage?" President shook her head sadly.

"Sadly, no. Her schedule is packed." Akari looked sadder than ever.

"Never mind, I'll ask someone to videotape our concert and send it to your sister!" Hoshi patted Akari's back. "Okay?"

Akari brightened up a little. "Okay!" She smiled cheerfully at Hoshi.

"One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" Rizumu clapped her hands to the beat.

"Hoshi, lift your hands up higher! Akari, slow down a little!" Rizumu danced with Hoshi and Akari.

"Got it!" Hoshi raised her hands higher and Akari slowed down her pace.

"That's good. We'll take a little break." Hoshi and Akari flopped down to the floor.

"Man, I'm pooped!" Hoshi shouted and Akari agreed with a nod.

Hoshi took a big gulp of her water. "Let's continue!"

"One, two, three, four…"

Aira and the President looked at them.

"They might overtake you one day, Aira." President smiled at Aira.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Aira winked playfully and President laughed.

"I said _might_." Aira laughed softly.

In the room, Rizumu looked at the clock.

"Okay." Rizumu clapped her hands twice. "You can leave now."

Before walking out of the room, Rizumu said, "Good Luck in your first Prism Show _together_!" to them.

"What do we have next?" Akari looked at their schedule paper.

"Lunch break before singing lessons." Hoshi's stomach rumbled.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry after all those dancing!" Akari's stomach rumbled too.

"Me too!" She laughed together with Hoshi.

"May I have your orders?" A waitress with rainbow colored hair asked them.

"Okay! I'll have the Sushi Special!" Hoshi said.

"I'll have… Ramen." Akari pointed at a picture of a ramen.

"Okay!" The waitress happily skipped away.

"Something looks familiar about that waitress…" Hoshi rubbed her chin.

After a while, the cheery waitress came back.

"Here's your Sushi Set and Ramen!" The waitress smiled, her pinkish-purple eyes gleaming.

"Ha…na…?" Hoshi tilted her head at the waitress.

"Yes! I thought you wouldn't notice!" She did a tiny fist-pump, her white bracelet dangling.

"Why are you here?" Akari asked, taking a sip of her Ramen soup.

"I kind of… finished my money on video games…" Hana mumbled.

"But you're 13! Isn't that a little… too young?" Hoshi asked.

"Whatever! Chizuko the meanie won't lend me money!" She pouted.

"Anyways," She cleared her throat. "Good luck in your Prism Show!"

"How did you know that?" Akari blinked at Hana.

"President informed me earlier than you guys! Besides, I was the one who recommended Prism Venue, anyways." Hana said before skipping away to another customer.

"Ah…Ah…Ah…" Mion demonstrated. Hoshi and Akari looked at her in amazement.

"Ahem. Now you go, Hoshi." Mion gestured at Hoshi.

"Err… okay." Hoshi cleared her throat. "Ah…Ah…Ah…"

"Akari." Mion pointed at Akari.

"Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…" Mion patted Akari's shoulder.

"Akari, you're going up too high."

"Opps!" Akari placed her hands on her lips. "Sorry!"

"Let's continue!" Mion said.

~An hour later~

"If you coordinate this top and this skirt together," Aira picked up two Prism Stones and placed them together.

"It'll become a happy-lucky coordination!" Akari handed Aira another Prism Stone.

"We can add this shoes too!" Aira looked at the Stone and nodded.

"Yes! You can use this as a reference for your costumes!" Aira tapped her chin. "Well, that is, if you get to have any…"

"Nope. They won't." President said and Aira frowned.

"I wanted to help coordinating…" Hoshi and Akari looked at each other.

"Aren't we going to have the same outfits?" Hoshi asked.

"It's only a concert. Not a tournament." The president stated.

"I thought costumes would improve our cooperation…" Akari tapped her chin in thought.

"You have no need to think so big about a concert. MARs have their group uniforms because they're a unit." President said.

"Okay…" Hoshi and Akari said.

**On the day of the performance~**

"Let's do this!" Hoshi said after they changed into their character outfits.

"Okay!" Akari answered cheerfully. Together, they went on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Here is the long waited…Megumi Hoshi and Kazuno Akari!" The announcer's voice said through the speakers.

"Let's dance together, Go for it, Go for it! Do you want to dance with me?" Hoshi and Akari sang as they danced.

"Sora no iro to, Haru no Kaori. Mazete mireba, Koi no yokan…"

"Akari!" Hoshi looked at Akari who gave her a smile.

Hoshi did a axel spin and jumped. "Happy Flowers," she said.

The background changed into a flowery background and Hoshi twirled while giggling.

"Of luckiness!" She finished, grabbing a gigantic sunflower and hugging it.

The crowed cheered as flower petals dropped down. Hoshi winked at Akari and she smiled.

Akari twirled on the stage three times before jumping.

"Doki Doki…" Akari said as the background changed to a thousand of hearts.

"Love Festival!" Akari did a pose as the hearts swirled around her.

The crowd's cheers grew louder as Akari and Hoshi did the ending pose together.

"Hoshi! Akari! Hoshi! Akari!" The crowd cheered wildly.

"We did it!" Hoshi and Akari smiled at each other.

**In the waiting room~**

"I believe if you girls did a duo jump, it'll be much better…" President muttered under her breath and put on a smile.

"You guys did great! Good job!" Hoshi and Akari bowed.

"Thank you for the compliment!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the three looked at the door.

"Come in!" President called and a mailman came in holding a bouquet of roses.

"They could not come, so they asked me to give these roses as an apology." He said hastily before running out.

"They?" Hoshi mumbled before looking at the President. "Who are 'they'?"

President nodded with a smiled on her face. "You'll find out soon…"

"Could it be Hinata Big sis?" Akari exclaimed.

"Then Hana…" They both nodded together.

"Nope. It's not them." President said. "You'll find out."

Hoshi and Akari looked at each other with confused faces. "Who?"

**Next chapter: The Doki Doki truth!  
**


End file.
